Koumi during Tri
by koumikoumikoumi
Summary: This is my first fic EVER. I love Koushiro x Mimi, so I write about them. This is after Digimon Tri Ketsui, so beware of potential spoilers. Pleaseee review, let me know what you think of it. (I don't own the cover image. It's owned by the great Akeemi-chan)
1. Chapter 1

Koushiro entered the school's computer room. He sudenly stopped as he saw Mimi on the other side of the room. They eyes met, but it was the girl who quickly broke contact. Koushiro blushed a little and stared at his shoes.

'Mimi's mad' – he thought to himself – 'That's odd'.

He approached her to say hi:

\- Hello Mimi-san. – said him, sitting down in a chair next to her.

\- Hi. – said Mimi without moving her eyes away from the computer screen.

\- Do you need help with anything? – Koushiro asked.

\- No. – Mimi answered. She then thought she might have been too rude. – Sorry. I'm writing an e-mail to Michael so he can tell the Digidestined in America what happened to Meicoomon. We are not sure what follows, right? So they might as well be alert.

\- That's... a very good idea, Mimi-san. – replied Koushiro, somewhat surprised.

\- Yes. Sometimes I'm not as _jikochuu_ as you might think I am.

\- Uhm... I... I-I'm sorry – said Koushiro. – I didn't mean to make you sad. I don't think of you as a bad person, I-I just...

Mimi interrupted him:

\- What exactly do you think of me, Koushiro?

Koushiro was taken by surprise. He did not know exactly what, or even how, he thought of Mimi. Lately his feelings seemed to have changed towards her. He always kept contact with her when she was living in America, and he was the one that texted her to come to Taichi's game. But seeing her here, so changed in looks, but with the same old noisy, irrational, impulsive,... sweet and bubbly personality...!

\- I...

\- You don't really know, do you? I thought you had learnt to like me, or at least to tolerate my presence around you. When you came to the Daters caffe the other day, I was so happy! But then the distortion happened, and Leomon... – her voice broke.

'I can't cry in front of Koushiro-kun. I don't want to give him any more reasons to find me weak and useless. No, I won't cry.' – Mimi thought to herself.

\- Mimi-san... – Mimi crying was the last thing Koushiro needed at this time.

\- After the past events you just disappeared. – the girl continued. – Sure, we had two meetings since then. But you were so focused on your computer analysing data, that you didn't even notice how everyone's feeling! Hikari's been sick, Takeru doesn't leave her side. Taichi's more anxious about all this than ever. Sora can't keep things together because even she is having doubts we can do it. Jou's finally compromised with us, but is lacking a direction to follow. Yamato's barricated home to avoid venting on everyone.

\- Mimi-sa...

\- I don't know what to do. So I wrote Michael for help. Even on the other side of the world he still is more present than...

\- Me. – Koushiro said.

\- It was you who said it. – Mimi said, smiling a little. 'Maybe Koushiro still has some conscience on what surrounds him', she thought.

\- I'm sorry, Mimi-san. – Koushiro held her hand.

None of them was surprised or awkward about it. Somehow it was the only thing that made sense in all the chaos their lives were in. They both felt secured. Mimi had felt it before, when they were kids, holding on Koushiro, on the tree where Pinochimon had put them. But now it was different, he intentionally seeked her hand. They stayed like that for a few seconds, untill they noticed other students looking surprised at them.

\- Don't run away from us. From me. – Mimi asked quietly. – Don't lose yourself on your computer. Or else, let me help you with it.

\- Mimi-san... The last time you "helped" me with it, I woke up with several books up on my head.

Mimi chuckled reviving that moment. Seeing Mimi smiling really made Koushiro relaxed.

\- Let's go home and work together. I'll let you know first-handed what I've discovered in my analysis. – Koushiro said, standing up.

\- Your home, or my home? – Mimi said playfully. Her lips widening in a big smile.

\- M-mi-mi-san!

\- I was just kidding! You know I like to tease you, Koushiro-kun.

Koushiro knew, and he didn't like it at all. Everytime she teases him, his face just turns bright red and his palms get all sweaty. He always has the feeling that she actually enjoys seeing him nervous. What else could lead a girl to tease a boy so mercilessly? 'Girls are evil beings' – he thought.

They left the school and headed to Izumi's.


	2. Chapter 2

\- So, this is my room. It isn't anything like the office, it doesn't have any servers, only my old computer. And it doesn't have any couches... B-but you can sit on my bed. If you want. – Koushiro said blushing.

\- It's very nice and tidy. Lets sit together so you can show me what you've been doing so secretly. – Mimi said.

\- It's no secret. But I had many sleepless nights working alone, that's for sure. But I think I'm getting closer to an answer. – He sat down on the floor, leaning against his bed, while Mimi lied on her stomach in his bed. – I think Meicoomon was the first infected Digimon in this world, and the cause of all the distortions. I don't know if she was artificially created or was born in the digital wor-...

\- Created? – Mimi asked astonished.

\- I DON'T KNOW. The fact is that she is an adult digimon. Why? Tailmon also digivolved on her own, because she had to survive. – said Koushiro. – It's all so confusing. Anyway, I increased security in the server. If Meicoomon was really infected, we should be careful with our digimons.

\- Perhaps it was Digimon Emperor's doing again. Creating her. Or making her digivolve to adult form. – Mimi said.

\- Yes. That's another factor in the equation. What was he doing inside the distortion?

\- Rosemon and Vikemon told us he freed Meicoomon after they defeated Imperialdramon. It all seems like a trap, doesn't it?. – Mimi said.

Koushiro suddenly thought of how both Mimi and Jou were able to digivolve their partners to Ultimate form. He turned to face Mimi.

\- Mimi-san... You and Jou...

\- Uh?

\- You had some kind of link... Being able to digivolve together.

\- I don't think so. Turns out we were both being _jikochuu_ and unintentionally delaying the digivolution... When I saw that Jou could still make Gomamon digivolve something clicked within, and I knew I was able to make Palmon digivolve as well. You know, _know the darkness and go beyond_.

\- So, when I called you egocentric... I was holding you back. I was putting you into darkness.

\- You held me back by not allowing me and Palmon to fight infected Orgemon. – replied Mimi.

\- I didn't mean to. I just told you to stay safe and quiet, because that's what I would do if I was there with Tentomon. – Koushiro said, very serious.

\- It's OK, I know that now. I was stubborn. But I needed to go through that to realize it. And then Jou and Mei-Mei helped me boost my confidance. I knew I was doing things right again.

\- Mimi-san needing a confidance boost – said Koushiro – that's one strange thing to think about.

\- Everyone needs it sometime or another. If we don't trust and have confidance in ourselves, we can't achieve nothing.

\- I could use some of your confidance sometimes... – said Koushiro.

\- What for?

\- To express how I feel. I have a really difficult time doing that.

\- So, how do you feel right now, Koushiro-kun?

\- I feel good. Now is not the problem. – Koushiro said.

\- Stand up, face that wall and close your eyes. When you're ready tell me how you feel. – said Mimi.

Koushiro stood up and walked to the wall on the other side of the room.

\- I feel good, Mimi-san.

Mimi walked up to him and touched his hand.

\- What about now? – she said with a sweet but teasing voice.

\- I-I...I always feel good around you, Mimi-san.

Mimi blushed a little and smiled.

\- Ok! You can open your eyes now. I think that's something you wouldn't normally say. You should get some sleep – she said – I need to go to Sora's now.

\- Alright. I'll take you there. – said Koushiro, still a little blushed.

\- No need! There's still light, I'll run there. Bye Koushiro-kun, I enjoyed the afternoon with you! Please don't disappear on your computer just as I walk out!

\- No. I'll get some sleep. Bye, Mimi-san.

Mimi gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora openned the door to meet her bestfriend.

\- What happened, Mimi-chan? You are late! – Sora said.

\- Sorry, Sora-san! I was at Koushiro-kun's learning the results from his analysis, but we got distracted and I am so late, I'm sorry!

\- I'm happy to see that you two are finally getting along. – said Sora.

\- What do you mean, finally?

\- Well... You probably noticed he likes you.

\- I like him too! – Mimi said.

\- I know, Mimi-chan. You like everyone! But Koushiro doesn't. He cares for a small group of people. But I'll risk saying you have a special spot in there.

\- Why hasn't he told me, then?

\- You know Koushiro is not as outspoken as you are. He eventually will, when he realises his feelings.

\- If he hasn't yet, how do you know all that?

\- I'm the bearer of the Crest of Love, Mimi-chan.– said Sora, smiling. – Trust me. Now, let's have dinner.

Just about that time, Koushiro was lying on his bed facing the ceiling. He didn't get any sleep at all.

'I've been lying here doing nothing. I should be working. Or resting. But nah, thinking of Mimi helps me a lot solving our problems...' – he thought – 'She's so clueless... To think I wouldn't normally tell her that I like being with her... Well, I wouldn't. But that's gotta change. I don't think I can survive another afternoon like this with her. Or _without her_.'

The boy stood up and left his room, heading for Sora's.

As he got there, he rang the bell and was greeted by Sora's mother:

\- Koushiro! Is everything ok? Want me to get Sora? – she asked.

\- I'm sorry to come by at this hour, but I actually need to see Mimi-san.

\- Oh! I'll get her. But please come in, you can talk with her inside. – Sora's mother said. – Mimi, someone's here for you. Sora, come here you too.

\- Koushiro-kun! – said Mimi and Sora, at the same time.

\- Can I talk to you, Mimi-san? I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner.

\- I guess so. Sora? – asked Mimi.

\- No problem at all! You can stay for dinner if you want. – said Sora smiling widely. – And you can talk in my bedroom for privacy.

\- Thank you, Sora-san. – Koushiro said gravely, and he entered her room, leaving Mimi behind.

The girl threw a confused look at her bestfriend, getting a sweet smile and a thumbs up in return, and followed Koushiro inside.

He was facing the bedroom's window and had his back turned to the door from where Mimi entered.

\- So, what's the matter, Koushiro-kun? I just left you an hour ago. – said Mimi, worried – Did you find something new?

\- Yes.

\- What did you find? Shouldn't we call Sora as well?

\- No. I found something I didn't know, something I only suspected. I guess Sora already knows it. – said Koushiro, still facing the window.

\- Well, then tell me! You're killing me with the suspense. – said Mimi, annoyed.

\- First I need to know something, Mimi-san. – Koushiro said, turning to Mimi – Do you love Michael? Or... Jou?

\- W-what?

\- Your answer won't change anything. But I'd like to know beforehand. – said Koushiro walking over to her.

\- What's got into you? – Mimi said.

\- Can't you just answer me?

\- I don't love Michael, he's just a cool digidestined I got to meet and was a source of support when I was alone in America. I love Jou, of course! He's been important to me since...

\- Does he know that? Doesn't he already have a _girlfriend_? – interrupted Koushiro, sharply.

\- Well, I hope so! I know for a fact that he loves me. What's with the girlfriend part? That doesn't exclude his friends from his life.

\- Mimi-san. I'm asking if you're in love with him!– Koushiro shouted, abruptly – Because I don't want to fight with my friend over you! Koushiro grabbed her arm tightly.

Mimi was in shock.

\- I don't underst-

She didn't finish her sentence. Koushiro had pulled her so quickly she couldn't even catch her breath. She looked at him. He was so serious at first, but then just began to soften. He had placed one arm around her waist, and the other around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She felt his lips being pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and forgot everything.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Then Koushiro released her from his hug.

\- Do you understand it now?

\- Hm.

\- I'm in love with you. I can't hide it anymore. Or else, I can't hide myself from it anymore. – said Koushiro – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that... I just... couldn't wait anymore. And I'm not good with words.

\- Luckly you're good with actions. And by actions I mean, literally, breathtaking kisses. – said Mimi, playfully.

\- So... You're not mad?

\- I'm not. I didn't expect any of this, but I too came to the conclusion that I... You know I love each one of you...

'Oh, no. Don't say it please' Koushiro thought nervously, knowing she would say she loved him as she loved Jou, and Sora, and Taichi, and everyone she's good friends with.

\- I do. I love all of you. – said Mimi, watching his serious face - But I figured I'm IN LOVE with only one. And that would be you, Koushiro-kun.

Koushiro didn't blink. He wasn't expecting that at all.

\- Y-you are in love with me? _Me_?

\- You just kissed me passionately, how couldn't I be? – Mimi said teasingly.

\- That's... that's... amazing! – said Koushiro with a board grin on his face - But what do we do now?

\- You can take me out, if you want. But you won't discover anything you don't already know about me. But there are TONS of things I want to know about you, that you've been keeping for yourself.

Koushiro smiled in agreement.

\- Are you ok in telling everyone? – asked Mimi.

\- Of course I am. I don't want to hide it anymore.

Mimi held his hand.

\- Then let's go tell Sora. I'm hungry!

They shared a kiss and left the bedroom holding hands.

* * *

 **the end**


End file.
